deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wart
Wart, also known as Mamu, is the main antagonist and final boss of Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, Super Mario Bros. 2 and BS Super Mario USA and the primary antagonist of the Super Mario Advance book, Super Mario-Kun's Super Mario Bros. 2 adaptation and the Cloud Nine comic book. He also made a cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bowser VS Wart (Abandoned) * King Wart Vs. Daroach (Completed) * King Wart vs King K. Rool (Completed, two versions) * Wart VS Tatanga Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man) * Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) * Frog (Chrono Trigger) * King Dedede (Kirby) * Slippy Toad (Star Fox) * Toad (Marvel Comics) History Wart is an anuran with the ability to manipulate water, bubbles and dreams. He also leads an organization named "The 8-Bits". Born in the world of Muu, which was linked to a book, Wart took control of the Dream Machine in an attempt to conquer the land, but was defeated with vegetables, his sole weakness. However, two children got the book and accidentally ripped out the last page, allowing Wart to return and kidnap the twins in the process. Their family, however, comes to save them. Wart later travels to Subcon and conquers it, remaining undefeated for a long period until Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad finally ended his rule. Wart then fled to a pond beneath the Signpost Maze on Koholint Island, in the Zelda universe, where he teached Link the Frog's Song of Soul. After that, Wart returned to Subcon and took it over once again, forced the king into hiding and stole all gold statues placed in honour of Mario. However, Mario and friends beat him again, after which he traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom and remained there. Wart later appeared again, where he kidnapped the Mushroom King and attempted to flood the Mushroom Kingdom, but his plans were foiled yet again by Mario; a later attempt to purchase stolen art from Bowser underwent the same fate. Wart has barely been seen since (minus the books "Doors to Doom" and "Dinosaur Dilemma" and a German Club Nintendo comic, "Wart steht unter Strom"), although he apparently attacked a Toad in Paper Mario: Color Splash, who mentions to have seen him. Wart has also appeared in and influenced reality multiple times - as evidenced by Francis in Super Paper Mario owning part of a comic book series starring the bufonid king himself, namely Cyborg Wart. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Wart, Mamu *Age: Unknown *Occipation: Leader of the 8-bits *Birthplace: Muu Powers and Abilities *'Hydrokinesis: '''Wart can spit streams and jets of water. *'Bubble Manipulation: Wart's iconic trademark ability is to spit bubbles. These can harm others, destroy objects and potentially others, power up allies, transmutate others and trap victims/items. *'''Dimensional Travel: Wart can go to other worlds without external help. He's been seen in Muu, Subcon, reality, the world of Legend of Zelda and other dreams (such as a Yellow Toad's). He also apparently had an influence on the Paper Mario-verse as evidenced by the presence of a comic book series based on him. *'Dream Control:' Wart can freely alter dreams to his likeness. Using various spells, he can change the appearance of those worlds and modify their qualities. *'Magic' and Spell Casting: 'Wart can cast various magic spells to alter the landscape and transform or summon things. *'Space-Time Rifting: In the opening of Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, Wart showed the ability to tear a hole in the fabric of spacetime, poking his hand through a rip in its fabric and shoving it through a book, interacting with one world from another. *'Size Shifting:' Wart turned his hand giant when kidnapping the twins in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic. *'Frog's Song of Soul: '''Wart sings a song that can resurrect the dead and awaken anyone from any type of rest or unconsciousness. *'Portal Creation: Wart can create gateways to other locations in spacetime, as seen in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic ''where he creates a portal through a book. *'Hexes: 'As seen in SMB2's instruction manual, Wart can cast curses. These are potent enough to affect entire universes. *'Transformations: Wart has a limited ability to alter his shape and take on various forms. This power has thus far only been seen in Super Mario-Kun. *'Spatial Manipulation' and Pocket Reality Manipulaton: Wart has shown the ability to create his own room in a vase. More specifically, Wart can create pocket realities - this is shown in BS Super Mario USA, where several pocket dimensions containing Wart and his throne room or potentially even his entire castle or more can be accessed by entering vases in Subspace, which is in turn accessed by throwing potions or magic lamps onto the floor and entering the doors spawned from them. *Can use all amphibian abilities Magic Spells Wart is able to cast various magic spells in BS Super Mario USA; Wart is confirmed to be the one that casts them in his dialogue box where can be seen binding the spells. The spells include: *Transmutating others *Swapping locations of people *A burst of light that clears areas of enemies *Powering others up or down *Conjuring/summoning whatevers he wants *Warping reality and manipulating space Weapons *'Dream Machine: '''Wart can use the Dream Machine to create and summon things and lifeforms out of nothing and alter worlds. *'Cumulo-Nimbus Special: 'A cloud-like bed that can put others to sleep and control the weather. *'Autobomb: 'A moving, rideable fireball cannon. *'Flying Carpet: 'A flying carpet for quick transportation. *'POW Block: 'When thrown, causes an earthquake. *'Bomb: 'Self-explanatory. *'Stop Watch: 'Temporarily stops time, but Wart can move freely through it. Army Leaders *Mouser: Throws bombs *Clawgrip: Throws rocks *Fryguy: Shoots fireballs. Is also made of fire and can split itself into smaller version. *Tryclyde: Shoots fireballs. Can also bite and strangle victims. *Robirdo: A robotic Birdo that shoots fireballs and shockwaves, and attempts to charge at the victim *Mask Gate: Simply flies about. NOTE: Anything but soft hitting. Birdos *Pink: Shoots eggs *Green/Grey: Shoots fireballs *Red: Shoots both *Capable of flight and sucking things up Infantry *Albatoss: Fly about and drop Bob-ombs on the victims. *Beezo: Flies around and tries to hit the victims. *Bob-omb: Walks around and blows up itself. *Cobrat: Snakes that come out of quicksand, vases, pipes or other substances and shoot cannonballs. *Flurry: Living snowballs with legs. Move faster than Shy Guys. *Hoopster: Crawls on vines. *Ninji: Jumps at victims. Giant variation also exists. *Ostro: Camel-birds that sprint around and can be ridden. *Panser: Crawls around and shoots fireballs. *Phanto: Haunted masks that relentlessly persuade anyone that takes the keys they guard. *Pidgit: Ride on Magic Carpets and try to divebomb victims *Pokey: Living cacti that move slowly, but are hard to jump over. *Porcupo: Hedgehogs. POINT OF NOTICE: Don't jump on them. Just don't. *Shy Guy: Walks back and forth. Occassionally rides Ostros or Autobombs. *Snifit: Shoots bullets at victims. *Sparks: Electric orbs that hover in the air or circle around platforms. They zap all who dare to touch them. *Trouter: Fish that jump in and out of lakes to hit victims on the surface. *Tweeter: Masked birds that bounce around. *Whale: Shoots out blasts of water. Feats *Conquered Subcon twice *Conquered Muu *Survived being beaten so hard his eyes were bleeding *Immune to nearly every harm but vegetables **Not even Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad could cause him any harm without the vegetables ***Even then, he actually has to gulp them in order for the vegetables to take effect ***Can also destroy vegetables with his bubbles *In the ''Super Mario Advance book, not even the combined efforts of Mario, Luigi, Toad and Peach could defeat Wart, and he effortlessly stomped them all but Peach, who just barely beat him *Stole the Dream Machine and created himself an entire army *The Frog's Song of Soul allowed Link to complete his quest to awaken the Wind Fish *Lived in and traveled to various dimensions *Ripped a hole in the spacetime continuum *Survived a beating from Bowser and nearly defeated him in a fight *Survived being erased along with the dreams and universes he was in (such as Link's, after he awoke the Wind Fish) *In the Super Mario Advance book, Wart vanished after being pelted with vegetables and was reduced to complete and utter nothingness, yet he came back *Staged a kingdom takeover *Can easily keep up with Mario who can jump faster than Lakithunder's lightning *In the comics, Wart runs Wart Enterprises which has sold over 40 million products *Easily tricked Mario, Luigi and the Mushroom King in that same comic *Yet in that same comic, overpowered a grown man, stuffed him in a sack and easily lifted said bag *And finally for that same comic, Wart would've flooded the entire Mushroom Kingdom if he wasn't defeated, and survived being harpooned to a plane and launched into the Fungus Forest *Rules over the "land of Nightmares", likely an entire dream world that he can modify, as stated in the Dinosaur Dilemma book, which would mean Wart is highly intelligent as ruling an entire world or potentially even dimension requires very high intellect *Has been erased and obliterated time and time again, only to come back every time *Is far superior to Mouser who can destroy dreams on his own Faults *Can be defeated by throwing vegetables in his mouth **In fact, six of them will do the job. ***However, in Volume 8 of Super Mario-Kun, Wart is immune to vegetables. This is described as "no longer" and Super Mario-Kun takes place after the games, which is also implied by Wart already knowing Mario and friends in this story arc and Birdo being on Mario's team rather than Wart's, indicating that Wart's weakness to vegetables was just a temporary inconvenience and that he has now grown immune/resistant to them. *Was defeated by a completely normal family with no noteworthy powers or abilities (except levitation) *Was completely forgotten by Nintendo and a big chunk of the world and was barely seen or heard of since 2001. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Combatants from multiple franchises Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Final Boss Category:Japan Combatants Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Water Manipulator Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dream Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Size Changers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Manipulators